


Across the Stars

by TheBridgeIntoYourMind



Series: Across the Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), TLJ Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBridgeIntoYourMind/pseuds/TheBridgeIntoYourMind
Summary: Their love extends across the stars.





	Across the Stars

A throne room-dim, metallic, and dead. Ben Solo sat splayed across the looming, bleak throne. The back rose far above his head, casting an insidious shadow which threatened to swallow his him whole.

He was collapsing around the void in his soul. For years he'd try to fill the chasm with a fraudulent sense of purpose-to Skywalker, to Snoke. He'd construct himself an idol from dust and ash and remnants in a desperate hope that the fire still burnt. But there came no fire, no flickering ember or spark. Only dust which he held in his heart like an urn.

He could conquer the galaxy in its entirety, finally bring order to a realm of chaos and corruption. But he would always have that hollow in his soul. That black hole in his heart that he found himself pulled into, devouring his mind. He knew he was broken. He knew he had something missing. 

He knew  _someone_ was missing from him.   
  
Not just in the physical sense, but in a deeper sense as well. A sense which only they could understand. Where, for the briefest time, he could once see her gentle smile and gentler soul there was only a wall, emotionless and blank. Where there was a fire, both comforting and uncontrollable, there was a still coldness. 

All hours of his being were consumed by his longing. He’d found completion-someone who resolved his conflict, someone who gave him clarity and something to fight for, something worth believing in-had shut herself away from him.  
  
Was she lonely, too?  
  
He reached out with the Force, brushing more intently against the block where she was meant to be. Strong as her shields were, he felt the thrum of life and joy and hope. He felt the burning flame and passion which threatened to burn the galaxy down to let it start anew.

 _"Rey..."_  
  
With a sigh, he collapsed even further into himself, letting the sterile void swallow him whole.  
  
...  
  


When Rey was young, she would lay awake staring at the stars in the clear Jakku sky through the gaps in the scrap metal of whatever shelter she could find. The nights were cold and dangerous, and the desert was unforgiving-but the sky, the sky was a beauty. In it, galaxies swirled across an inky black expanse; constellations were characters in an ancient play; falling stars and plummeting ships fell indistinguishably from the vast, wondrous heavens. 

It was in those precious hours, stolen from consuming twin suns, that she let herself dream of belonging. And sometimes, very rarely, something  _more._

As lonely as the nights were, they harbored dreams and hope and beauty, and those were precious commodities. 

Laying in a bunk on the Millennium Falcon, she couldn't help but laugh at the irony of her situation. She had dreamed of the stars, and here she was among them. She had let herself be carried away in fanciful myths only to lose her heroes through death or through clarity.

She had someone who couldn't leave her-someone who was inextricably bound to her even a galaxy apart-and she denied both him from her mind, and her lonely, broken heart from its other piece.

She always knew when he was reaching out to her. She could always feel the caress against her mind, pleading to be let in. She felt them every day and every night since the battle of Crait.

The worst part of it was, he thought he was doing the right thing. 

She could not save him, it was a choice he had to make on his own. But, God, did it kill her. 


End file.
